


Sharing a blanket

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing in front of his apartment building in his silk underwear in the middle of the night, Dorian was seriously reconsidering every life decision that led him to that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing a blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Partilhando um cobertor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164820) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Imagine your OTP+ meeting when the fire alarm in their apartment building goes off at 3 am, and both of them are wearing next to nothing while waiting outside for firefighters to take care of the situation. Weather Bonus: they decide to share blankets for warmth and end up cuddling.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/102168671216/imagine-your-otp-meeting-when-the-fire-alarm-in)
> 
>  
> 
> Promptember day 7.

Standing in front of his apartment building in his silk underwear in the middle of the night, Dorian was seriously reconsidering every life decision that led him to that moment. Luckily, the fire started in the new floors that were being built, and no one was there at that hour, so the incident would be resolved without casualties. That is, unless he froze to death, he though, hugging himself tighter. His father would love that, considering one of the last things he told him before they parted ways was ‘you are going to die on the streets’.

“Hey, neighbor, you seem cold,” a voice said from behind him.

Dorian turned his head back, and was greeted by naked nipples. He raised his eyes to face the owner of those nipples, who he recognized as someone who just moved in to the vacant apartment in his floor. “That is none of your concern,” he said, turning back. He didn’t know anything about the man, but he knew nothing good could come of talking to a Qunari.

“Woa, woa, sorry, I guess we had a bad start. I just scored a shock blanket with the paramedics and you seemed like you needed one. Wanna share?”

Dorian looked at him, squinting his eyes. “And you just go around offering blankets to strangers?”

He shrugged. “More or less. I work in a shelter for youth at risk. I’m the Iron Bull, and now that you know my name and profession, we are hardy strangers. So, what do you say?”

Dorian rolled his eyes. “Dorian Pavus. And if you think I’m going to sit on a curve sharing a blanket with a Qunari I just met, you are absolutely right, give it to me, I’m freezing here.”

Bull laughed. “That’s great, I like a guy with a sense of humor,” he said, sitting down and patting the space next to him.

Dorian rolled his eyes even harder, but sat down. He had to admit it was comfortable. Bull’s naked skin was warm to the touch, and somehow he ended up with one of Bull’s arms around his back. He wanted to complain, but the warmth was too tempting for him to give up on it. So tempting that he found himself hugging Bull, just wanting to stay closer to that warmth. And somehow, by the time the firefighters were done, they were sleeping soundly together.


End file.
